This invention relates generally to a saddle for a bicycle, or a stationary cycle-type exerciser, or the like, that can be quickly and easily adjusted to various heights while it is in use.
The optimum height for a bicycle saddle is different when the bicycle is at rest and when it is in use. When the rider mounts and dismounts, or stops for traffic, the saddle should be low enough for his or her feet to touch the ground. However, once the bicycle is moving, the saddle should be raised to a desired level so the rider can apply an effective force on the pedals in the most comfortable position. This is especially important to minimize fatigue on long rides. Further, from the standpoint of both comfort and safety, it is an advantage to raise the saddle to one height for climbing a hill and to lower it for descending. The raised and lowered positions will be specifically different for different persons.
Loose gravel surfaces and curves, especially downhill curves, require lower saddle heights to bring the center of gravity down and thereby improve stability and rider control.